Captain Planet: Rebirth
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: A new chapter has begun for the Planeteers. Revamped to fit a more modern world, watch as the Planeteers of the original series are reborn as modern-day super heroes. Can they protect the earth from all the threats that come from it? Follow Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti once again as they begin a whole new adventure with the same old characters and maybe some new ones. R
1. Prologue Part 1: Terra Nova (Kwame)

Here's the first chapter of this new Captain Planet Reboot series I thought up; Captain Planet: The Rebirth. This is part 1 of the Five-part Prologue. In these, you'll meet the updated versions of the Planeteers as they begin anew in this revamp. This one is the introduction of the leader of the group, Kwame. Enjoy.

And before anyone says anything, I do not own any of the characters present in here, they belong to their original owners.

Prologue Part 1: Terra Nova

(20 miles outside of Cairo, Egypt. On a small farm near the Nile River in Northern Egypt July 23rd, 9:04 AM)

Africa. It is a land full of exotic lands and animals, and even people. Everyone in this country are very proud people, who care deeply for their home as much as anyone else.

Especially on a small farm near the Nile river, the home of a somewhat poor family who use the farm to get by. But sadly, due to a drought at the time, the river hasn't been going that far up. So the fields were bone dry, making farming a lot harder.

A middle-aged African man was working on his field at this time. He had short graying black hair, dark brown eyes and wearing a simple white shirt and brown khakis sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. He coughed a bit, as he rubbed his throat.

"Father, are you alright?" asked a voice as the man smiled. He turned to a tall 17-year-old young man, with long black dreadlocks in a ponytail, a white shirt and brown khakis looking at him with a hint of worry.

"I am fine, Kwame. Just a bit thirsty." Said the man with a sigh. "I just need to get a glass of water. That is all. You keep working, I'll be right back."

"Alright father." Said Kwame with a nod as the man walked back inside of the small house, coughing a bit as Kwame tried to work on the dried up fields. "Man…we need to get some water on these plants."

He went over to a small well and got a bucket and lowered it into the water and got a bucket full out of down there. He then got a watering can and put the water inside before putting it on the plants, to try and moisten the crops.

After the water ran out, he picked up a plough and went over to a bull and hooked it up. "Come on, Kumu. Lets get some more fields out. We'll need something to prepare the plants in." the bull just mooed a bit as they walked ahead.

After a few lines, the blade hit something, making it bump up a bit. "Hmm?" asked Kwame as he walked over to the ground where it hit. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw; it appeared to be a golden ring with a green gemstone on the top.

"What is this?" he asked, picking it up. He looked it over, as he says, "Must have been from ancient times. Mother DID says that Egypt is full of treasures. I wonder if I could sell it. That could help the farm." He looked around and put it on. "Hmm, nice fit."

"Kwame? What is going on out there?" asked a female voice, as Kwame jumped a bit.

"Nothing mother." Kwame tried to take the ring off, but saw it was stuck. "What in the world?" He then began to tug hard on the ring, trying to get it off. "What is with this thing? I can't take it off?'

"Take what off?" asked a voice as Kwame jumped a bit as he turned and saw his father standing behind him, confused. "You alright, son?"

"Yes father, I am alright," said Kwame, hiding the hand that had the ring on it in his pocket. "So, what's gonna happen? We don't have a lot of crops up, and most of them are dried up before we get the river water to it to help it."

"I am not sure…I plan on going to the bazaar tomorrow. Want to come with? We can find some of the crops that made it through the drought and maybe some old junk we have around the house? We could sell them,"

"Alright father. That sounds good to me." Kwame said with a smile. "So, the usual spot?"

"Yes." His father nods, smiling a bit. "Now come on, your mother has breakfast ready." Kwame nods, as he follows his father inside, but Kwame looked at the ring, curious.

'What is with this ring?' he thought to himself, confused. He looked at the gem, which glowed brightly for a second, the light reflected on his eyes for a moment. He shook his head as he sighed.

"Kwame, are you sure you're okay?" asked his mother's voice as Kwame just nods as he walked back inside.

(Later that night…)

Kwame was in his bedroom at this time. The room itself was kind of plain but do-able. It had a small desk with a few books for reading, a candle for light, a bed with cotton sheets, and a dresser full of clothes. On the window was some simple white curtains, as he sighed at the pictures he had hung up on the room; mostly pictures of family and of himself and his parents.

He sighed a bit, looking at the ring, looking over all the details. It was a golden ring, with strange lettering around the emerald gemstone on the top part, which had a symbol appeared to look like a stone.

"Who put this in our farmland? Was it always there?" Kwame asked himself, looking ring with a deep sigh.

He then rested his head against his pillow, looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. But then…

"_Hello_." Said a voice, making Kwame jump a bit in surprise. He looked around the room, and saw no one was there. "_How are you_?"

"What? Who's there?" asked Kwame, quickly picking up a book from his desk and wielded it like a weapon. "I am warning you, I am well armed."

"_With a book about herbs_?" asked the voice, as Kwame looked at the book and saw it was, indeed, a book about herbal recipes.

"…What's your point?" asked Kwame calmly, setting the book down. "Now, where are you, stranger?"

"_I am no stranger, Kwame…I am a friend. I am the spirit that lives inside of your ring. I am one of five rings. Each with a different elemental power_." The voice explained, as Kwame looked at the ring.

"Then…how can I hear you?" asked Kwame, confused.

"I am speaking into your mind right now. I can only be brought to full form when you and the other chosen are together." Said the voice calmly.

"so…what power DID I get?" asked Kwame, confused.

"you'll find out soon enough. In the morning, but I have to warn you. The power you'll get may change your life forever…so I hope you're ready for it. Good night." Said the voice as the room got silent.

"Uh…voice? Are you still there?" asked Kwame, looking around. "Great…" he groaned. "I am going insane…I will end up in an asylum within a year…ah well…might as well get SOME sleep…" he then went under the blanket and began to rest.

(The next day…July 24th, 10:23 AM. In the nearest town's Bazaar)

Kwame, his father and a reddish-brown horse walked into the town at this time, the horse carrying several baskets full of crops. The market place in the town they have visited was bustling, many people looking around the different stands to see what to buy.

"Well, even though the drought is in play, the area still has quite a bit of business." Said Kwame, looking around at all the shoppers.

"True my son. Though it was smart of you to get the irrigation out for the seeds this morning. I am happy to see you taking our livelihood so seriously." The man smiled at his son, as Kwame smiled back.

"I am just trying to help, father. After all, we need those crops to keep ourselves aloft." His father just nods with a chuckle as the two continued before stopping at an empty spot and began to set up shop.

"Hey there, guys. I take it the drought effected your crops?" asked a voice as the two turned to see an African man wearing a simple outfit of a simple brown suit with a small hat on his head, with long pants.

"Ah, hello there old friend." Said Kwame's father as the two shared a small hug. "How have you been, Buziba?"

"I have been good, Akua. And is that you, Kwame?" asked Buziba with a chuckle. "Because you have grown up quite a bit."

"I am still the boy you visited when I was a child, sir." Said Kwame with a smile as he shook the man's hand. "It's always good to see a friend of my father's."

Buziba nods as he turned to Akua and asks, "How is your wife? I heard she was sick a few months ago."

"She is fine, Buziba. But I am hoping we can get the money we need to help her mother out. She is sick after all." Sighed Akua as Buziba frowned at what he had said, making him rub his chin.

"That isn't good to hear." Suddenly a scream is heard as the three turned to see a woman being shoved to the ground by three men with gray scarves covering their faces. The men had black shirts, brown slacks, brown boots and knives in hand, with gloves covering their hands.

"Thank you for contributions, ma'am." Said the man with a chuckle as he picked up the basket she dropped. "But next time, get more for us. This little bit of food won't last us the week." The other two just chuckled at this, adjusting their knives.

Kwame frowned as he asks, "Who are they?" as his eyes flashed green as they saw the woman try to get up, but one of the men kicked her back down.

"Stay down, woman." The leader of the group said with a glare, as the child near the woman glared at the man.

"The Night Lions. A gang of criminals in this area." Buziba said with a deep frown. The woman's child ran to one of the men and punched his side.

"Give that back!" yelled the child, but he was just shoved down by one of the men, as Kwame clenched his fist in anger when he saw that.

"_No respect for no one…that is just low…_' thought Kwame, his eyes narrowing darkly as his eyes began to show a green tint.

"Back off, boy. No need to hurt you." Said one of the Night Lions, glaring down as he pointed a knife at him.

"Hey!" said Kwame, stepping forward with a glare. "Leave them alone!" Everyone turned at this, shocked to see a teenager stand up to three men at once, especially ones with weapons.

"Kwame, stay away from them!" said Akua, shocked at this. He looked at the trio with worry, as the three looked at Kwame with a hint of surprise.

"Stay out of this, old man." Said the leader of the Night lion group as the three glared at him. "So, little man, you got a big mouth. May as well cut out that tongue to shut you up." He then gets out his knife at this and advances, twirling the knife.

Kwame's eyes narrowed quite a bit, as his eyes began to glow light green with his ring doing the same. Suddenly the ground under everyone began to shake a bit, surprising everyone.

"What the?" asked the leader, shocked as Kwame's eyes glowed brightly.

"_Kwame…now is the time to use your powers. You can control the earth…use it to protect these people from these three_." Said the voice as Kwame nods. He then sent out a yell as some rocks from the ground flew forward and hit their hands, making them all drop their weapons.

"YOW!/HEY!/What the?!" the three yelled at once, rubbing their now broken hands. The three glared at him at this as the Leader asks "How in the name of God did you do that?"

"I am not sure…but I can." Kwame said calmly, as he glared at the three. "Now leave, or else."

"Or else what?" asked one of the Night lions, glaring darkly at him.

"This!" Kwame's eyes glowed bright green as he threw his hands outward, creating a wave of sand and dirt flying upward and at the three, causing the three to scream as they were swept away, everyone else moving out of the way of the moving piece of land.

Kwame's eyes turned back to their normal brown as he picked up the basket that was dropped by the leader and put the stuff that fell out back inside before handing it back to the woman.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" asked Kwame, curious. The woman just nods, surprised as everyone looked at him with awe.

"wha-how did you do that, son?" asked Akua, baffled to say the least. "I mean-you moved the earth with your own will!" Everyone looked at him at this, all of them in awe at what he did.

"…It's because of this." Kwame sighed as he showed the ring to his father. "I found this ring yesterday, I planned to sell it if we ever got to the bazaar. But I can't take it off. But it apparently gave me powers over the earth itself."

"Wow…that's…incredible!" said Akua with a smile, as Kwame rubbed the back of his head.

"He is right." Said Buziba with a smile as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Did you see that/he saved that woman from the Night Lions/Where can I get a ring like that?" the crowd said as they cheered for Kwame, as he just rubbed the back of his head.

"Please, everyone. Calm down." said Kwame, trying to calm everyone down. "I may have these powers, but don't think of me as different. I am still a humble son of a farmer, no matter what things happen with me."

Akua smiled at this as he says, "Come on, son. Lets get back to our stand." Kwame nods as the two went back to the stand and went back to putting it up.

Buziba smiled at this, as he says, "That boy is a special case…" he didn't know it, but a woman was watching, her face covered with a green hood.

"You have no idea, sir…you have no idea," said the woman before she walked down the alleyway, disappearing into mist as she walked down the road. "One down…four to go…" said the woman's voice as she vanished.

End of Part 1

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. Next up is everyone's favorite sea-loving Asian with waterpowers, Gi. Please let me know what you liked about this and tell me how I can improve it. But in all, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Prologue Part 2: Changing Tides (Gi)

Here's the next chapter, guys. This time we'll see everyone's favorite water elemental that has a soft side for dolphins, Gi. Enjoy.

Prologue 2: Changing tides

(Tokyo, Japan. In an Apartment in uptown Tokyo, at July 26th. 6:09 PM)

_Japan is a home of exotic people, places and cultures. The people there have changed quite a bit. Ever since the days of Feudal Japan, things have changed greatly._

_Tokyo, once the city of Edo, was one of the most advanced cities in the world. The people were always busy, and they kept themselves hard at work with work or family._

_In the home of one family in particular, however, will change forever._

In a normal bedroom of a fairly large apartment, was a normal teenage girl relaxing on her bed. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, a long-sleeved shirt PJ shirt with a Chibi tiger head on the chest, long Pajama pants and a pair of pink cartoon cat slippers.

She was watching a TV program at this time; an old-looking monster movie about Gojira, She held a large stuffed toy to her chest, really focused on the video. Gojira, roaring, firing a blast before…

"It's time for bed, Gi-chan." Said a voice as the TV was turned off, making her growl a bit in annoyance.

"Okasan!" said Gi, annoyed as a middle-aged Japanese woman smiled at her with a giggle. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown like her's, and wearing a black suit with a white undershirt. "It's not even 9 yet!"

"I know, but you want to be early for tomorrow. After all, you work tomorrow. Remember?" asked her mother with a smirk.

Gi just sighed as she says "Alright Okasan…it'll be good to see Kisa-chan again…" she then yawned a bit.

"So, I take it she can't go back into the wild?" asked her mother, sitting down on her chair.

"Sadly she cannot go back home. Her stitches are to deep, so the vets at the Aquarium don't want to risk her injuring herself. That's why they avoided making her part of the dolphin show." Gi explained.

"That's good." Said her mother with a smile. "and I take it you're the only one who can take care of her?"

"I'm the only one who can get close to her for some reason. She freaks out when ever one of the other handlers went near her." Gi explained with a small giggle. "Yuki-sempai looked really scared when Kisa splashed her with some water."

Her mother chuckled as she says "It's good to see you helping others, Gi-chan. Even if Kisa isn't a human, you still care about her."

"Yeah…I guess I'm like Obasan, huh?" asked Gi, as she looked at an old picture on her desktop; it had a picture of her as a little girl with two pigtails with a elderly woman with graying hair and a kind smile, both of them on the beach.

"Yeah, she cared about all living things, like you do." Said Gi's mother with a smile.

Gi smiled as she yawned a bit. "Can I at least finish my film before I go to bed?"

"Alright." Said Gi's mother with a smile as she kissed her daughter on the forehead as she turned back on the TV for her daughter. "Good night, Gi-chan."

"Night, Okasan." Said Gi with a smile. She then looked back to the TV and smirked, as she says "Alright, the best part!" in a cheer, as she watched Gojira blasting a three-headed dragon in the chest. "Alright! Go Gojira!" Gi's mother just giggled at this as she walked out.

Gi smiled as she watched the scene as she looked at the clock and saw it was now 8 as she yawned. "Better sleep…so that way I can get up early." She then turned off her TV and light, as she covered herself with her blanket and fell asleep.

She didn't know it, but the woman with the green hood from Africa was watching her apartment from afar before she vanished into mist.

(The next day, on a bullet train going to an Aquarium. July 27th, at 7:09 AM)

Gi was sitting in a bullet train, waiting for the next stop as she waited. She was now clad in a pink tank top under a blue jacket, a pair of shorts, blue shoes, a blue dolphin necklace around her neck and a pink, cartoon cat-styled watch. She looked outside the window and smiled when she saw an aquarium coming into view.

It was a simple-looking building with a large dome over it and a picture of a strange, duck-like turtle on the front of the building as a cartoon mascot was shown on a sign. In Kanji, it read 'Kappa Land'. It overlooked a river that was near a river that lead to the ocean.

The train stopped at the station as she got out of the train and headed in the direction of the aquarium. She walked inside as she waved to all the workers and people who had come in to see the animals.

"Ah, Gi-san." Said a voice as a kindly man walked over and gave her a bow. "How are you, today?"

"I am good, Tojo-sama." Said Gi with a smile as she went to the locker rooms and after a few minutes, came out dressed differently; her hair was down instead of the usual ponytail, and she was now clad in a pink and blue jumpsuit with sandals on. "So, to the usual stations?"

"Yes. Mira and Hoshiro will be happy to see you again, Gi-san." Said Tojo with a smile as Gi smiled as she walked ahead, going to a tank with an open door to it. She smiled when she saw two people working on a tank.

"Konichiwa, Gi-chan." Said a girl with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Mira-san." Said Gi with a smile as she walked over to the end of the pool as a gray-skinned dolphin with a few scars came out with a happy chatter. "Hey there, Kisa-chan." Said Gi with a coo, petting the dolphin's scared body.

"Did you hear? Because of some demands, we're kind of ending the dolphin show. It appears that it's been exhausting the dolphins, and Tojo wants to end the show." A man explained as Gi nods.

"I can understand that." Said Gi. "Though that would help Kisa here. Though I am curious…are we going to make this more on the line of a sanctuary? Since we're not gonna have that many shows anymore and all…"

"If we had the money, I think Tojo-sama would be more then happy to do that. But for now, we're gonna be connecting the two tanks together so the dolphins can be together." Hoshiro said with a sigh.

Gi sighed a bit at this as she pet the dolphin, but noticed something in it's blow hole. "Kisa-chan, what's this?" she asked as she reached for it and carefully put it out. It was a golden ring, similar to the one Kwame found, but with a sapphire instead of a emerald.

"A ring? How did that get there?" asked Mira, confused.

"No idea. I'll go clean this up. Be right back." Gi got up and went to the nearest sink and began to wash it off. She looked it over as she dried it off. "Hmm…" she then says "Wonder how big it is." She then tried it on as she says "Wow, nice fit."

"Hey Gi, you still have the ring?" asked Mira, coming in. "I think it's best we put it in lsot and found."

"good idea." Gi then went to remove it, but looked confused. "Well, that's weird…" She then began to tug harder as she says "This ring won't come off."

"What do you mean 'it won't come off'?" asked Mira, confused. She then walked over and tried to tug it off. "What in the-why won't it come off?" She then began to pull harder, making Gi yell out in pain.

"Ayeyeye! Take it easy with the tugging! I don't want to lose my finger!" said Gi in a lot of pain.

"Gomen, Gi-san. But it's not coming off. Come on; let's go to Tojo-sama. He may know a trick to remove it." Said Mira as she and Gi quickly left the room to get the ring off.

(Later…)

Tojo was looking over the ring as Gi sat in front of him. "Gi, where did you find this ring?"

"It was with Kisa-chan." Gi explained as she noticed someone else was in the room. "Who's that?"

"Keep ya jumpsuit on, Shelia. I tee-uped an appointment before ya showed up." Said the man as he walked out. He was a bald man with a short black mustache and a dark brown right eye but a gray left eye with a scar over it, a black vest over his shirtless form and black pants.

"Who are you?" asked Gi again, giving him a look.

"The name is Argos Bleak. I am a hunter, and I notice you have one of my catches in that tank." Said Bleak, pointing at Kisa.

"Wait…that was YOUR net I found Kisa in?!" asked Gi, glaring at him.

"Yeah. And I've come to take back my catch." Bleak said, glaring down at the girl. "Gotta problem with that, Shelia?"

"My name is Gi." Said Gi with a glare, as the two glared at each other darkly. Gi's eyes began to gain a strange blue tint to them.

"I could care less what your name is, ya little ankle-bitter." Argos said with a glare as he poked at her head. He then glared at Tojo and asks, "So, can I get that stupid dolphin or no?"

"No." said Tojo plainly. "Kisa lives in this area, and you can't have her."

Argos just glared as he says "Trust me on this, I'll get that bloody dolphin. No one takes a hunt from me." He then left at this, as Gi glared.

"What a yatsu…" Gi said with a small growl, as Tojo's water bottle began to shake a bit, making tojo raise an eyebrow. Gi sighed as she says "I need to use the rest room, okay Tojo-sama?"

"All right Gi-san…" said Tojo as Gi left and walked into the rest room of the area and splashed some water on her face.

"Man, this is a weird day," groaned Gi, looking at the ring with curiosity. "Why was this with Kisa-chan?"

"_I think I can answer that. So you can find it_." Said a voice, making Gi jump in pure shock as she looked around quickly around.

"Uh…who said that?" asked Gi, confused.

"_I did_." Said the voice, as Gi began to grow nervous. She looked over her shoulder, but saw no one.

"And…where are you?" Gi began to look all over the room, trying to find the source of the voice. "Because…I don't see you."

"_Well…I'm here, but I'm not here. You see what I mean?_" asked the voice, as Gi gulped a bit.

"Uh…what are you then?" asked Gi, confused.

"_See the ring on your hand? I'm in there. So I'm talking to you via the ring, as I am the spirit of the ring you wear right now_." Said the voice calmly, as Gi's eyes shrank. "_Uh…miss?_"

Gi then screamed loudly as she slipped backwards. She then began to pant out 'oh kami' over and over as she looked at the ring with a freaked out expression.

"_Okay, okay. Calm down!_" said the voice inside of the ring, trying to calm her down, as Gi just got angry at this command.

"Calm down?! HOW THE YOMI CAN I CALM DOWN!?" yelled Gi, annoyed as her eyes began to tint blue, as the pipes in the room began to creak loudly.

"No, I mean you need to calm down. Your emotions can activate your powers, and with your panicked state, you'll cause a giant flood." Said the voice plainly. "So calm down."

Gi took some deep, shaky breaths as her eyes turned back to normal. She then got up as she began to leave. "I…need some air…" Mira saw her and looked confused as she noticed the tanks' water began to shift as she walked by.

"Gi-chan, what's wrong?" asked Mira, confused.

"I'm…I just need some air." Gi sighed as she walked out of the aquarium with her uniform still on, rubbing her temples.

She sighed as she looked at the ring, when she noticed Hoshiro going to the back, but also saw Bleak going back there as well. She frowned as she followed the two, as she saw Bleak shove Hoshiro to a wall.

"A'right mate, ya better help me get that dolphin. My employer won't want me to come back empty handed and you don't want to lose a finger, right?" asked Bleak, glaring at Hoshiro as the man looked nervous.

"Isn't this an assault charge?" asked the man as Argos grabbed his neck. Hoshiro gagged a bit as Argos glared at him.

"Do I look like I care?" asked Bleak with a glare as a rock was thrown at him, but he moved his head out of the way as he turned and saw Gi glaring at him. "Ah, g'day Shelia."

"What are you doing, Bleak." Said Gi with a glare as Bleak shoved Hoshiro down.

"I'm in need of help. Think ya can help me out, kid?" asked Bleak as he looked down at her.

"I would rather be buried alive." Gi said with a glare as Bleak growled.

"I think I can arrange that…after I take care of that stupid dolphin." Said Bleak as he walked ahead.

"But that is stealing!" said Gi with a glare.

"Yeah? And that animal is technically my catch, so ya stole it first." Bleak said with a smirk. "So I'm just repaying you." He then walked over to the back door, not noticing he was standing on a manhole cover.

Gi growled as her eyes began to glow light blue. "Alright kid…I know this is a surprise, but you can control water, remember? Use that to your advantage."

Gi heard the voice and looked around, but nodded, a bit nervous. She then concentrated. Suddenly Bleak noticed the ground under him beginning to shake, but jumped off as the manhole was shot out of the blast of water and shot down at Bleak, sending him back.

He was slammed into a wall as he groaned. "What in the-" Suddenly the puddle moved as it slapped him aside, sending him to the side as he groaned. "Huh…" He then looked and saw Gi's eyes glow the same color as her eyes.

"Get out of here, now." Said Gi with a glare. "I am not going to let you hurt Kisa-chan OR Hoshiro-sama, understand?" as the water around her began to move quickly and smack him away, right into the river.

Bleak got out of the water as he glared. "I'll be back, ya little larrikin! Just you watch!" as he swam away, as Gi glared but groaned as her eyes began to grow heavy.

She then fell backwards, but Hoshiro grabbed her before she fell onto the ground. "Gi-san? You okay?" he asked, cautious as he saw Mira come out. "Come on, lets get her inside."

(Later…inside of the Aquarium)

Gi groaned as she woke up on a couch as she rubbed her head. "Wha-what happened?" she asked with a groan as she looked around.

"You fainted after washing up that hunter." Said Hoshiro, as he looked at her. "You alright, Gi-san?"

"yeah…I guess…" said Gi with a groan. "How did I do that?"

"I'm not sure…do you know?" asked Tojo, as he walked into the room. Gi looked at her ring, which flashed a bit of a blue color.

"I think…I think this ring gave me the power to do that…I'm not sure how or why, but what ever this is…it's a lot bigger than we are…" Tojo and Hoshiro looked at each other at this, cautious.

The woman in the cloak watched from outside the window as she began to turn into mist. "so that leaves three more…lets hope this time nothing bad happens." She vanished at this.

End of Part 2

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter folks. I hope you liked the updated versions of Gi and Argos Bleak (aka Looten Plunder's partner), and next time we'll be going to our favorite fiery red-haired teen from Brooklyn, Wheeler. Please Read, Review and suggest away!


	3. Prologue Part 3: Flames of Youth Wheeler

Alright, here's Wheeler's first appearance. Enjoy

Prologue part 3: Flames of youth

(New York City, New York. Brooklyn. Juvenal Hall, July 30th, at 9:08 AM)

There is no other place like New York City. A very big city in the United States, it's the home to Broadway, Wall Street and many other famous places in the USA.

The people there are very fast moving and always on the ball, all but one…

At a Juvenal hall, a man was walking down isles as he saw a room as he says, "Alright kid, you're free to go." he opened the door with a key, and then opened the door for the teen inside to get out.

"'Bout time, to. You guys got lousy service here. No little soaps or mints on the pillows." Joked the teen as he got outside of the room, as the man just rolled his eyes.

"Your sense of humor IS enlightening, Nathan." Said the man calmly as he looked at the young man. He had shaggy red hair, dark green eyes, a few freckles on his face, a green shirt under a leather jacket, black pants and blue shoes.

"Eh, what can you do?" asked 'Nathan' with a shrug. "And I told ya before, Officer Elias, I prefer to be called' Wheeler'."

"Yes, yes. Going by your surname. How original." Elias said calmly, rolling his eyes slightly. "So, are you going to go straight home?"

"Nah. I told my pals when I get out we'd head to the local diner." Said Wheeler. "But I guess I should at least tell my mom I'm out. Knowin' pop, he'd bust my butt for getting in trouble again."

"I am still surprised your father would do such things to you. Seriously, all the scars on your body-" Elias began, but Wheeler cut him off.

"Eh-eh. TMI, Elias. TMI. I don't want everyone in Brooklyn to know I'm a son of some wife beater." Said Wheeler. "And its ironic since pop never hit mom once, even when drunk."

"Indeed…only you. I wonder why…" said Elias, a deep frown on his face. He sighs as he says, "Listen, you go with your friends. I'll call your mother, okay?"

"Thanks Elias." Said Wheeler with a smile as he headed out, as Elias sighs.

"Kids these days…things just get weirder and weirder…" as he looked at a newspaper and read the international stuff and raised an eyebrow. "What the? 'Strange occurrences in two different countries'?"

Elias looked over the news article as it shows two pictures on the front; one of Kwame in his farm working on some crops, and another of Gi working at the Aquarium, letting a little girl pet Kisa.

On the caption under the pictures says '_Kwame Contee, age 17, and Gi Kawaguchi, age 16, in the past few days, both shown strange powers in their homes. What is the cause of this strange phenomone?_'

"Huh…odd…first the kid from Africa can make a tidal wave out of dirt and sand, now some Japanese girl can burst open pipes from under her? Something is up." Elias rubbed his chin as he says, "I wonder what's next…" He sighed as he picked up the phone and dials some numbers as he waited before saying "Is this Mrs. Wheeler?"

(Meanwhile…near a diner in Upper Brooklyn)

Wheeler was humming a tune as he kicked a can into the air and it landed into a near-by trashcan. "Nothing but net." Wheeler joked, putting his hands in his pocket as he walked ahead.

"Hey lady, want to have some fun?" asked a voice as Wheeler stopped and turned into the ally and saw the woman in the cloak being shoved against a wall by a bald man wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans, but his face was covered with a scarf.

"Let me go!" said the woman, annoyed as her face stayed hidden.

"Ah, that ain't no fun, missy. Maybe I should teach you some manners." The man smirked as he got out a knife, but a rock was thrown at his head, making him yell out in pain.

"Hey! Back off, ya punk." Said Wheeler as he picked up a pipe. The man just glared as he ran off, shoving Wheeler aside as he made a break for it. "Jerk…" He then walked over to the woman and helped her up. "Hey, toots, you alright?"

"Yes…thank you, sir. What's your name?" asked the woman, curious.

"The name's Nathan Wheeler, but most just call me 'Wheeler'." Said Wheeler with a shrug.

"Well Wheeler, I appreciate your help. Where are you going?" asked the woman, curious.

"Just gonna hang out with my pals at the diner. Sorry that happened to ya." Said Wheeler, rubbing the back of his head.

"It is alright, it wasn't your fault. Well…good bye." Said the woman as she began to leave.

"Hey wait, what's your name?" asked Wheeler, trying to stop her.

"You'll find out in time…" said the woman as she vanished into mist, making Wheeler do a double take.

"O-kay…save a strange woman in a cloak…same weird lady turns into smoke…I think Juvey is starting to get to me…I better hold off on the pranks…this is getting hazardous to my health." said Wheeler, rubbing his temples as he left.

He then came inside as he smirked at a trio of teens. "Yo Trish, Franky, Leon. What's up?" asked Wheeler as he came to the table.

"Wheeler, bud. How's it been, man?" asked an African-American teen with a New York Yankee T-shirt, black jeans and a baseball cap, pounding his fist with his own. This was Franky.

"It's good to see you on the outside." Said a girl with short blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing a white shirt under a black jacket and blue jeans. This was Trisha, or 'Trish' as she is called.

"You didn't drop the soap, did ya?" teased the third teen, who was a Hispanic teen with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a green skull t-shirt, black pants and blue glasses, but he got elbowed by the girl. This was Leon.

"Don't worry, Leon. I'm more careful than that." Said Wheeler with a chuckle as he sat down. "So Trish, Franky, what's the plan?"

"No idea yet, man." Franky said with a sigh. "Ma's been on my case since summer started."

"Yeah same here with Pop. Seriously, that guy's a jerk since puberty started." Wheeler said, annoyed. "Since that was around the time he lost his job and all…"

"I'm still surprised your mom doesn't called the councilor." Trish said, annoyed by this. "Seriously, I've seen those scars, they ain't pretty."

"Okay, first Elias, now you Trish? Seriously, why is everyone on my case about those stupid scars?" asked Wheeler, annoyed.

"Maybe it's because we're worried 'bout ya, man." Said Leon. "Seriously, ya need to talk to Elias about this more. Since he IS a cop, he can at least talk to your ma and dad. Maybe it could help clean his attitude."

"Elias is just my probation officer, he can't really do much…" sighed Wheeler as he noticed something on the ground. "What the heck?" he asked as he walked over to the bag and noticed the woman from before had just left.

"Hey Wheeler, what's that?" asked Leon, coming over with the others. "Ya found a bag on the ground?"

"Yeah…" said Wheeler. "I think it's from that weird woman I met earlier…"

"What do ya mean?" asked Trish, confused.

"I mean I saw some woman about ta get mugged, but I stopped it." Wheeler then reached into the bag and took out some stuff. "Lets see, it looks a lot like trail mix…sunflower seeds, some chocolate, a ring, some walnuts-wait, what?" He took out the ring at this.

"Whoa…cool ring." Trish said, impressed. The ring looked exactly like Kwame and Gi's, only with a ruby gem stone instead of an emerald or sapphire. "Hey, try it on."

"Yeah, dude. Try it on." Said Franky with a laugh.

"Alright, alright." Wheeler said with a chuckle as he it put it on. "What do ya guys think, think it goes with my eyes?"

"Yeah, it matches something alright, but it sure ain't your eyes." Trish said with a teasing tone, ruffling his shaggy red hair.

"A'right, a'right. Enough joking around, and that's coming from me." Said Wheeler with a laugh as he tried to get the ring off, but couldn't. "Hey, what the hell?" He then tried to tug harder, but yelped in pain. "Yow!"

"What's wrong?" asked Franky, confused.

"I can't take the stupid ring off." Wheeler said, as he tried to tug it off again. "Okay, I think it's fused to the skin."

"Here ya big baby, I'll get it off." Franky then grabbed the ring and tried to twist it, only for Wheeler to yell out in pain.

"YOW! Dude, that ain't helping!" said Wheeler, annoyed as Franky let go.

"Sorry 'bout that, bro." Franky said with a sheepish tone. "But I can't get it off." Wheeler just sighed as he heard his cell phone buzz a bit as he picked it up. It was a sleek red and green screen phone with screen covering most of it.

He pressed the screen and it showed a text; 'Deadbeat, get home now. From, Pop.' Wheeler's face went flat at this as he sighed. "Sorry guys, the old man wants me home…hopefully Elias told Mom about me being here."

"Might be WHY he texted ya." Said Franky. "Listen man, just don't let that creep push ya around."

"Thanks Franky. See ya guys later." Said Wheeler with a sigh as he walked over the counter and put some cash on the table. "Chocolate Milkshake, large. Shaken, not stirred to go, please?"

"No prob', hun." Said the woman at the counter as she went back to make it for him. After a bit, she came back with the drink in a plastic cup as he left, taking a drink out of it. His friends watch him leave, all of them looking concerned.

(Later…)

Wheeler came to a trashcan and threw away his empty cup and looked up to a old-looking apartment building with chipping paint and old-looking bricks. He walked over to the fire escape and climbed up it.

He came to a window on the third floor and opened it and came into a bedroom. It had some old wallpaper on the wall, a bed that was neatly made, a desk with a computer and a few comics on it, and a basket full of clothes. He sighed as he got some sunglasses off of the bed and put them on before heading downstairs.

"So, you're here, eh?" asked a voice as a man gave Wheeler a look, a deep frown on his face. He looked a bit like he was in his 50s with graying brown hair, emerald green eyes and wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. In his right hand was a can of beer, making Wheeler frown deeply at this.

"Hey pop." Wheeler said, crossing his arms. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much…so, what did you get into trouble with this time, kid?" asked his father, a deep frown on his face.

"What's it to you?" asked Wheeler, giving his dad a glare.

"I don't want someone to sue me over a broken car or what ever the hell ya busted up." Said Wheeler's father, giving him a look. "So…what did you take? A purse? A wallet? What?"

"Pop, I don't take people's money. I prank people, sure, but I don't steal." Wheeler said with a glare.

"Ah, so you 'borrowed' the principal's car?" asked his father, giving him a look.

"Wait, how come ya asked if you already knew?" asked Wheeler, giving his dad a suspicious look.

"I didn't. I just wanted you to confess. So, did you bust any wires in it? 'Cause I don't want to waste my money to fix that man's car."

"No pop, I didn't hot-wire it. I used this." Wheeler then showed…a bent up paperclip. Which made his dad laugh, as he gave his son a plain look.

"Listen kid, I hate to break it to ya, but a dinky paperclip ain't gonna turn on a car." His father said with a laugh.

"Hey, It worked! How else did ya think I moved the thing without having to hot wire it?" asked Wheeler, annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe he still had his keys in the ignition or what ever." Wheeler just gave his father a bit of a glare, his eyes gaining a strange orange glint to them, as he tighten his grip as his hands began to turn orange.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" asked a voice, making the orange tints on Wheeler's body turn back to normal as he turned around and gave a small smile.

"It's nothin' mom." Said Wheeler as he hugged the woman. She had short red hair with a gray streak in the middle, dark blue eyes and wearing a blue shirt and jeans. "Listen, ya need anything from the store?"

"Yeah, I do actually. Some milk would be nice, and maybe some coffee?" Wheeler nods as he left.

"Use your own money for it, kid!" said Wheeler's dad, making Wheeler roll his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind." Wheeler said to himself, as he whispers "If you didn't waste my money on beer like you ALWAYS do…" he then left as he headed outside and went to the near-by connivance store.

He walked in and went over to the fridge and grabbed two things of milk and got a bag of coffee as he went over to the cashier and handed him the money for it. "Ah, Wheeler. Good to see ya, kid." Said the cashier. "How's your mom?"

"She's good, Mr. York." Said Wheeler as he took the bag of the groceries. "So, how are your kids?"

"Their good, but they really missed you and your little jokes." Said Mr. York with a chuckle. "though I still don't get why you would play these pranks on people, even if you know who you're pranking."

"Hey, I don't try to hurt no body." Wheeler said, crossing his arms. "'Sides, it's bettah then having to deal with my jerk of a dad."

"You two seriously need to talk, you know?" asked Mr. York, as Wheeler just sighed.

"Yeah…mom says the same thing, but we don't really get along…and I'm not sure how it can work…especially since we're not the family we used to be." Wheeler sighed as he walked out of the store, Mr. York just sighing deeply at this.

When Wheeler got outside, he heard a voice say, "_He's right you know_." Making Wheeler stop, looking around.

"Uh…Franky? Is that you?" asked Wheeler, looking around. "Okay man, this ain't funny."

"_Yeah, I can agree to that. While I can see your father is a jerk, you two really need to work on your relationship_." Said the voice, making Wheeler groan.

"Ah great, another guy tryin' to talk to me 'bout my home life. Listen, who ever the hell you are, why don't you just bug someone else." Said Wheeler, walking ahead.

"Uh…kid? Who are you talking to?" asked a bearded man with long black hair, a short goatee, a brown trench coat, a white shirt and black pants, confused.

"uh…no one, I guess." Said Wheeler, shrugging as he walked ahead. "Alright, who are ya?"

"_You may not believe me, but I'm inside of your ring_." Said the voice, making Wheeler stop dead in his tracks.

"Wait…ya mean the ring I found in dat bag?" asked Wheeler.

"_Yep_."

"And…you're in the ring?"

"_Yes. Wasn't that clear earlier?_" asked the voice, as Wheeler groaned.

"Great…just perfect…first I hear voices, the next thing I know I'm wearin' a tinfoil hat spouting junk about aliens with my pants off…" groaned Wheeler.

"…_you humans are very odd…_" said the voice, now disturbed.

"Welcome to New York, who ever you are…wait, wait! Why am I still talking to you?! You're not really there." Wheeler said, annoyed. He sighed as he made it back to his house, but was snuck up on someone.

"Kid, watch out!" said the voice as wheeler turned around and ducked as a man swung a bat at him.

"Hey!" said Wheeler, annoyed. "What the hell's ya problem?!"

"You should know, kid." Said the man as Wheeler went wide eyed. It was the same man from before. And he had friends with him, four to be exact.

"Ah great, you again." Said Wheeler as he set the groceries on the porch as he glared. "So, what do ya want now?"

"How about your body all over the pavement?" asked the man as he swung his bat again, but Wheeler moved out of the way, but one of the others threw a chain out, wrapping around his legs and pulling back, making Wheeler fall on his back with a yell in pain.

"Ah, what's wrong, baby boy? Don't want to fight?" asked the man with the chain in an almost baby tone, laughing a bit. He then kicked him in the stomach, making Wheeler gasp out in pain.

People stopped and stood in shock as the men picked up Wheeler and threw him at the wall, making him hit the head hard, making his sunglasses fall off. One of the men stepped on them as Wheeler glared.

"Hey! Those cost me 20 bucks!" said Wheeler, annoyed.

"Trust me, a pair of shades are the least of your worries." Said the man as he lifted him up, showing above average strength.

"Hey! Put me down!" said Wheeler, now getting mad.

"Oh, I'll put ya down alright!" Wheeler was then thrown onto the ground, making him yell out in pain.

Inside, Wheeler's father looked confused as he looked outside and frowned when he saw his son in the fight. He then walked out of the window and picked up the phone. He then dialed 911 as he says "Police, I need you here. Now."

Wheeler groaned as the man picked him back up. "So…what's your last words?" as he grabbed his neck, tightening his grip.

"Let…me…go…" groaned Wheeler, his tone showing a slight growl.

"What was that?" teased the man, putting his ear closer, not noticing the orange tint coming off of Wheeler.

"I said…let…me…GO!" said Wheeler as his body suddenly showed a bright orange color, making his body shoot out a blast of fire that melted the chains off of him and sent the man flying backwards.

"What the hell?!" asked a man in the crowd, shocked as Wheeler got up, looking shocked as he saw flames flicking on his hands.

"_Listen kid, I don't have time to explain, but the ring you have on does more then make you hear things. IT gives you a powerful ability. This ability is the power to manipulate fire at will."_ Said the voice as Wheeler looked shocked.

"Yow!" said Wheeler, looking shocked at this, as the five men glared.

"_Don't just stand there like an idiot kid! Teach these guys a lesson!_" said the voice in a panic, as Wheeler just nods.

"Eat this!" said Wheeler as he flicked his wrist forward like he was throwing a baseball, as a ball of fire came out and hit one of the men, sending him flying back.

When the man got up, he growled as he revealed some strange fur and buckteeth, making him appear to look like a demonic rodent. "What the hell are you?" asked Wheeler, shocked.

"Lets just say I work for a big boss, and I ain't tellin' ya anything else." Growled the man, his fingernails elongating as he clawed at Wheeler, but he jumped back as Wheeler sent a fire-powered punch.

Wheeler's father came outside at this, looking shocked as Wheeler sent a powerful burst of flames at the others, sending them away. "What in the world …" he asked as Wheeler glared at the men with orange eyes.

"I got one warning for you punks. If ya mess with me or anyone else in this town again, I'll make sure you guys are flam-broiled. Ya got that?" asked Wheeler, his hands igniting again as the men all high-tailed it.

"Son…what the hell…just happened?" asked his father, shocked. He then saw him and looked cautious. "You…alright?"

"Peh, why do you care?" asked Wheeler, giving his dad a look as he walked past him, making his father raise an eyebrow.

The woman from before watched from a rooftop, a frown forming. "This…could be a problem." Said the woman as she sighed. "But he knows of his powers, but he'll need to better control himself to use them correctly…" she then vanished at this, heading off into the distance.

End of part 3

Well, that was a hectic chapter, huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed this piece of work and please let me know what you think. Please Read, Review and suggest away!


	4. Prologue Part 4: Changing Winds (Linka)

Alright, here's the next chapter with our favorite Russian heroine with the power of the wind at her side, Linka. Enjoy.

Prologue Part 4: Changing Winds

(Moscow, Russia. July 31st, at 8:09 AM. In a factory in Northern Moscow)

Russia, the old home of the Soviet Union of the 20th century, has changed over time. Since the democracy in Russia began, the country has grown.

A prime example is a certain family, who has both industrial and political ties.

In a factory in Northern Moscow, a graying blonde-haired man was on the phone. "I told you before Porkaloin, I am not interested in a alliance." He waited as he says "And no, I am not making those silly 'Smog Hogs' you want to sell."

He slammed the phone down, as a young man with long blonde hair, dark green eyes and a black jacket and blue jeans. "Father, are you alright?"

"I am alright, Mishka. Just an annoying American business man." Said the man calmly. "Vhere is Linka? I told you to vatch her."

"She is downstairs, helping the engineers vith your new engine idea. A Solar-powered engine that can use 1 day's worth of sunlight for a vhole year's vorth of time." Mishka said calmly.

"A good idea, I am avare. But first of all, I need to make sure that the engine is perfect." Said Linka's father calmly as the two went down stairs, seeing a group of men and women around a table as someone was working on it.

"Linka, you there?" asked her father as a girl turned and smiled.

"Yes father, I am here." Said the girl with a smile. She had neck-length blonde hair, blue-gray eyes with half-rimmed glasses over them, a blue tank top with a brown coat wrapped around her waist, black jeans, black combat boots and white gloves.

"Vhat are you doing here, child?" asked her father as Linka motioned to the device infront of her; it appeared to be an engine, but with black panels on the top of it and blue wires connecting to the sides. "Ah, you are vorking on the engine, yes?"

"That is right, father. The components are actually quite simple vhen you've gotten the correct parts." Linka said with a smile. "So father, shall I go back home. I believe Grandmother needs me to help vith the birds."

"Of course, my little girl. After all, your grandmother is always happy to see your smiling face vhen you visit her." Said her father with a smile. Linka smiled as she hugged him and ran out.

"Just remember that Uncle Dimitri and Boris are coming over to visit." Said Mishka.

"Alright Mishka! Oi vey…brothers…" Linka mumbled to herself as she ran ahead, taking a over-arm bag as she ran out of the building. She went to a near-by tree and got on a blue bike with a bird design on the side as she rode ahead.

She looked around, as she rode across a bridge and into a more suburban area in Moscow. She rode until she to a house and knocked on the door. "Grandmother, I am here."

An elderly woman with long gray curly hair, dark blue eyes, and a dark blue shirt and pants smiled at the child. "Hello Linka, how are you?"

"I'm good, Grandmother." Said Linka as the two shared a hug. The two smiled at each other as Linka went to look over all of the birds. "Are they alright?"

"Dah. I made sure all of their vounds are ok and to make sure they can at least fly." Her Grandmother said with a smile as Linka pet one of the canaries, but noticed a golden ring with a clear diamond in it's cage and carefully took it out.

"Grandmother, did you drop a ring in here?" asked Linka, confused.

"No I have not. Why?" her grandmother asked, curious.

"No reason…" said Linka, looking over the ring before trying it on. She then smiled a bit as she admired it but shrugged as she tried to take it off, but cringed a bit at the tugging of the skin. "Vhat the?"

"Linka? Vhat is the trouble?" asked her grandmother as she walked over. "Where did you find that ring?" she asked, seeing the ring.

"I found it in the cage. I can't this ting off!" said Linka, still pulling on the metal object as her grandmother grew worried.

"Run it under some warm water. It should help." Her grandmother instructed as Linka nods as she went inside.

Linka got some hot water on the ring and tried to get it off by tugging it, but cringed again. "Neigh…this is getting quite annoying."

"_You're telling me_." Said a voice, making Linka look surprised. "_You tugging on the ring when three others tried to do the same thing is kind of old_." The voice chuckled at this as she looked around.

"…uh…is someone there?" asked Linka, confused. She then grabbed the nearest object-a soup ladle- and held it like a weapon. She then looked around as she peaked around the corner. "alright, reveal yourself. There is no vhere to hide."

"_Who says I'm hiding_?" asked the voice, as she quickly turned around. She looked around as she tried to find out where the voice is coming from.

"Alright, I'll bite. Vhere are you?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"_Well, if you can believe this…in your new ring_." Said the voice, making Linka stop dead in her tracks. She slowly stared at the ring, which was glowing. "_Just…don't scream…I had to deal with that earlier._"

"…" Linka felt her forehead as she syas "Alright…I don't have a fever…so vhy am I hearing your voice?"

"…again, I'm in your ring. You don't believe me, do you?" Asked the voice.

"Of course not. I am not even sure vhy I am talking to a voice that isn't really there…" sighed Linka. "Maybe it is stress…yeah, that has to be it."

"_So…stress creates a male voice from inside of a ring that won't come off_?" asked the voice.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean….GAH! Your sense of humor irritates me!" she said with annoyance as she sat down on a chair. "Alright, I'll bite. VHY can I hear you?"

"_I am here to help. You and four others are chosen to protect this earth from threats that are about to come…_" explained the voice.

"Right…" said Linka, not believing him. "Grandmother, I'm going outside for a bike ride!"

"Alright Linka! Just be careful. And be back by dinner. I'll be having my famous dumplings." Said the Grandmother from inside of the birdhouse.

"Alright Grandmother." Linka said with a smile as she went outside and began to ride her bike. "So…who ever you are, what can I do with this ring besides talk to non-existant beings?"

"Well…you like birds, right?" asked the voice.

"Yes?" Linka said in a questioning tone.

"_Well, the element I gave you is based on the Wind element, meaning you can do what ever you want with the air around you_." Said the voice. "_You know…you're the FIRST one of these kids to ask what I can do. It's kind of nice for once._"

Linka shrugged as she rode her bike down the road, humming a small tune to herself as she went to a bridge and looked around. "So…how can I activate this power?"

"_Simple; you need to feel an extreme emotion. It's the catalyst that activates the ring. After that, full control_." The Ring said.

"like what?"

"_Oh you know…anger, shock, grief, any form of extreme emotion-what are you doing_?" asked the ring as she sat on the side of the bridge, which wasn't that far off the ground since it was just on the outside of where her grandmother lived.

"Just taking a seat. I like to vatch the birds from here." Said Linka with a smile as she looked at the sky as birds began to fly by. "Since you are connected to me, I'll be honest vith you; I've always vished I could fly like the birds. Even as a little girl."

"_Sounds nice_." Said the voice with a chuckle. Linka rubbed her chin in thought, as the ring asks, "_What's up?_"

"I'm curious; can you make me able to fly like the birds if my ring is active, yes?" asked Linka. "Since you said that I can control the wind." She then stood on the bridge, and says "Then I hope this works…" she then jumped off, as the ring glowed a bit and suddenly a jet of air went under her and soften her fall on the ground. "Hmm…weird."

"_Well, it DID work…sort of. The ring is now active, but I'm not sure what you can actually do with the wind powers."_ The ring explained. "But I bet you can think of something, right?"

Linka nods as she got back on her bike as she says "I better get back home. I don't vant to miss out on some of grandmother's dumplings." Linka said as she got back to her bike and rode ahead.

But then she heard a siren as she looked around, confused. She then saw some police cars heading to a bridge in another part of town. She frowned as she followed them, and soon came to one of the larger bridges in the area.

But when she looked up, she gasped at what she saw. There was a man on the top of the bridge, looking like he was about to jump. Linka took out a pair of binoculars and gasped. "Vhat is he doing up there?"

"I would have to say…jumping off a bridge." Said the ring. "I think you better get up there before he decides to take a dip."

Linka nods as she says "Alright…Aeros!" she said as she pointed her ring…and nothing happened.

"…O-kay…don't know what that was about…" said the ring, sounding very confused.

Linka growled as she saw the man about to jump, as she says "Come on…come on…" she began as she ran to the river. She then saw the man jump down. "NO!" she said as her eyes turned bright white as her ring glowed.

Suddenly the man was suspended from thin air by a small tornado as Linka directed it to the bridge, dropping the man on the solid group, as she panted a bit, her eyes still glowing a bit. "Well…that was shocking, huh?"

Linka nods as she heard a car pull up and saw her father walk out of the car. "Linka, vhat happened? Vhy do you look exhausted?"

"Lets just say that…I got the vind knocked out of me…" said Linka, as she got up and took her bike and put it into the back of her dad's car as she got into the car, her brother waiting for her

"Hey Linka, vhere did you get that ring?" asked Mishka, confused.

"I found it in one of Grandmother's cages." Linka explained. "I think it's something erally special though…" the gem glowed a bit as the car came to the house, where two men waited for them; a tall, overweight man with a black suit and a teen around Linka's age with dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Dimitri, Boris. It's good to see you two." Said Linka's father with a smile as he shook hands with his brother, as Dimitri nods with a smile.

"Good to see you as vell, brother." Said Dimitri with a smile. "now come, let us eat and talk. After all, it's been about 9 months since the last time ve have been together."

Boris went over to Linka and asks "So cousin, vhat sort of exciting things happened to you?"

Linka just chuckled as she adjusted her glasses. "Boris, you wouldn't believe me if I even told you." The five went into the house at this time, not noticing the woman was watching from afar.

"So…she has finally found her ring. Good…" said the woman as she reached into her pocket and took out the last ring, which had an amber stone. "I just hope I can get this last ring to the final chosen one…" she then walked away from this area, turning into mist as she did so.

End of Part 4

Well, I hope you all were patient and I'm sorry for the very long wait. There were some issues with this chapter's creation. But I hope this chapter was good to you guys, and please let me know what you think. And Please read, review and Suggest away!


	5. Prologue Part 5: Inner Strengths (Ma-Ti)

Now it's the final part of the Five-Part Prologue, introducing everyone's favorite Brazlian telepath, Ma-Ti. Enjoy.

Prologue Part 5: Inner Strengths

(In a small town in Brazil, August 1st, 2:55 PM)

In Brazil, there is a small town that is under the control of the Drug Cartels. Most people have to be careful with how them; to make sure no one gets in their way. Most people have lost hope, since very few people watch over this small community.

But in a small store, there is one who still cares. A few men outside of the store was struggling to lift a heavy load to a cart, as there was suddenly some help. "You need any help, chefe?"

The men turned to see a young boy, no older then 13, helping them lift the load. The boy had tanned skin, short black hair, dark blue eyes, a brown t-shirt and brown khakis and a pair of sandals.

The men chuckled at this as the group pushed it in. An older man smiled at the boy as he says "Brigadão, Ma-ti. That was a big help."

"Te legal, sir. I'm just here to help." Said the boy, known as Ma-ti, with a smile.

Another man chuckled as he says "Kids like you are hard to come around, Ma-ti. Most are to scared to come out these days."

"If someone needs help, I am there to do it." Said Ma-ti with a small shrug.

"That kind of talk is nice, but be warned. There are some bad people around here." Said a voice as an elderly man came out of the store. "Ma-Ti, come inside before you are seen."

"All right Avo, I'm coming in." said Ma-ti as he walked inside of the store. The store had many types of plants; from tropical flowers to different kinds of vegetables to some sort of strange-looking herbs.

The older man smiled as he walked inside. The man had shaggy gray hair with a short beard, slight wrinkled skin and wearing clothing similar to Ma-Ti, but with a darker vest, black jeans and black sandals.

"So Avo, is there any new customers?" asked Ma-Ti, curious.

"Yes, some new ones and some old ones." The old man said with a chuckle as he ruffled Ma-ti's hair, making Ma-Ti yell in protest at this, but it just made the old man laugh some more. "now, shouldn't you prepare for school in a couple days?"

"Good point, avo." Said Ma-Ti with a nod as he went downstairs, which was hwere their living area was. The older man chuckled at this as he heard the door open.

"Ah, greetings traveler." The elderly man than saw the woman in the cloak walking over to the counter.

"I have heard many things about your grandson, Ma-ti was it?" The woman than put out a small box and says "This is a reward for all he has done for the people in your town." She then walked out at this.

"Wait, what is-" Before the man could finish his question, the woman had suddenly vanished. He rubbed his eyes at this as he looked again. "…I…think I need to get some air in here." He then went to a window and cracked it a bit to get some fresh air inside.

"Avo, what's wrong?" asked Ma-ti as he came upstairs, as his grandfather looked at him and took the box.

"This strange woman came into the store and dropped off this box, saying it was a reward for helping our neighbors." He handed the box to him. "What do you think he is?"

"Are you sure I should open this, Avo?" asked Ma-Ti, kind of nervous at the idea.

"Do not worry. What could be possibly wrong with it? But just in case…I'll open it for you." Ma-Ti nods as he handed his grandfather the box as the older man opened it and raised an eyebrow. "an amber ring?" He took out a ring that looked very similar to the other rings, but with a dark yellow stone on it.

"Cool." Ma-Ti said he took it and looked it over. "I wonder…" he put it on and asks "Think it looks good on me?"

The old man chuckled as he says, "It looks nice. Be sure to keep it in good condition. I need to collect some spices for today's stock, alright?" He took a basket while Ma-ti nods and goes back downstairs.

Downstairs was a plain room with a few chairs, a kitchen, a frilled carpet and three doors: Two leading to bedrooms and one leading to a bathroom. Ma-ti yawned a bit a he walked into one of the bedrooms and sat down.

His bedroom was a plain room as well with very few things; a bookshelf with a few books, a simple wood desk with a wooden chair in front of it with a notebook. He looked over the ring and smiled a bit.

He then got a box from his drawer and tried to remove the ring, but looked confused. "What the?" he asked as he continued to try and remove the ring. "Why won't this come off?"

"_Simple: you can't remove it_." Said the voice inside of the ring, as Ma-Ti looked shocked.

"…Who said that?" asked Ma-Ti, confused as he looked around the room.

"_Hello_." The voice said again, as Ma-Ti's eyes shrank as he slowly looked towards the ring as it glowed slightly.

"…Uh…Olá?" asked Ma-ti, shocked to say the least. "I am not used to talking to jewelry."

"_Long story short, I am a mystical spirit and you are the final chosen one_." Said the voice inside of the ring. "_There are four others; Kwame Contee of Africa, Nathan Wheeler of North America, Gi Kawaguchi from Asia and Linka Kuznetsov of Europe_."

"Okay…? Why is this important to me again?" Ma-Ti asked, confused.

"_Because…well…would you believe me if I told you are going to gain great power?_" asked the ring, curious.

"…I am talking to a ring, nothing surprises me right now. So…what is this 'Great power'?" asked Ma-Ti, curious

"_Your element is Heart_." Said the spirit in a very calm tone, as Ma-ti gained a flat look at this. _"…What?_"

"Heart? You are kidding, right? My elemental power is 'love'?" asked Ma-ti in an annoyed tone, glaring at the ring. "That is kind of a rip off, you know."

"…_it's not love, kid. It's telepathy_." The spirit said in a very flat tone. "_You know, reading minds, hypnosis and being able to read minds_."

"How can that help?" asked Ma-ti when he heard something upstairs and frowned a bit. He walked upstairs as he came into the main room as he saw two men talking to his grandfather, but stayed out of sight. The two men were both pale skinned men with black suits with white under shirts, looking at his grandfather calmly

"listen old man, our boss wants the money and he wants to fast." Said the man, glaring at him.

"And I have told you many times, I do not wish to do business with this 'Miss Blight'. I do not want that mad woman to use my herbs for her experiments. I have heard many things about her…and I do not fully think what she is doing will benefit us."

The men just looked at each other and scowled as they left. Ma-ti stayed hidden as his ring shined a bit. He then whispered into the ring "How can I activate the ring?"

"_You need to be put into a situation where your mind is in an alert state. It'll activate by then…what are you doing?_" asked the spirit as Ma-Ti began to concentrate hard.

"I am trying to activate the ring's powers to try and get their minds…" said Ma-Ti as he continued to concentrate, but groaned and panted as he says "okay…ow…"

"_Man, you are a stubborn one_." Said the spirit in a flat tone. _"Listen…if you tried to use your powers when they're not active, it's painful._"

"Oh jee, is it THAT obvious?" Ma-ti asked in a sarcastic tone as he snuck around and went to a window in his room and opened it.

"Uh…what are you doing?" asked the spirit, confused.

"I want to make sure those _empurrões_ don't end up hurting anyone." Ma-Ti said as he put on a dark brown vest over his shirt and climbed out of the room and closed the window behind him. He then sneaked around and saw the two men, and hid behind something. One of the men was looking around as Ma-Ti hid.

"hmm…" the man said as he looked around, as he looked in the corner where Ma-ti was at, making him nervous.

"Hey! You coming or what? We're not needed here." Said the other man calmly. "now come on…we got to check out that other herbal seller. Miss Blight needs that plant for her new engine…after all, what better to power a weapon than a natural power source?"

"True…though why not just get a reactor?" asked the other man in a flat tone. "It's a waste of time to get a stupid plant."

"She said that the chemical of this herb is a lot more potent than any gasoline or any form of fuel out there when synthesized. It's really good for explosives." The man said, as the other guy rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you learn how science stuff works?" asked the man as they walked towards a warehouse. Ma-Ti frowned as he followed, making sure to stay out of sight. The two men than got out a Laptop and opened it before typing in a code.

Ma-Ti peaked and noticed the face on the lap top forming: it was a dark background with a green-headed man with a pair of glasses. It looked at the two before saying "_So, did you get the plant?_"

"No, sir. The herb store owner won't let us get it." Said the man, crossing his arms.

_"You need to find it in anyway you can._" Said MAL, giving the two a look. "_Or else…miss Blight may not be too happy…_" The two men went wide-eyed at this, not liking this.

"Don't worry, we can rough him up to get what we need." Said one of the men, as the other nods. Ma-Ti went wide eyed at this, as he clenched his fists, the ring glowing at this. Suddenly his eyes glowed yellow as he looked at one of the men.

"Yeah, we can do that easily. After all, he's just an old man-Ugh…" he groaned as he suddenly felt like his head was being messed with.

"_What is wrong?_" asked MAL, curious.

"Uh…I…think I know where to find this plant…like it was just sent to me. Come on." Said the man as he and the other walked away, closing the computer.

Ma-Ti panted, his eyes still a yellowish color as it died down. "What…just happened?"

"_Your powers activated. You sent a mental command to that man, and he followed it_." The spirit explained. "_And now…that you have the powers activated…I can send you too meet someone…_" Suddenly Ma-Ti glowed as his grandfather made it outside.

"Ma-ti?" asked his grandfather in shock as he glowed and vanished in a bright flash of yellow.

(In Cairo, Egypt in Kwame's farm)

Kwame was working on his farm as he began to glow a greenish color. "What in the world?" asked his father, seeing this as Kwame looked at his father.

"Father, what is going on?" asked Kwame as he vanished from sight, making his father cover his eyes from the light as he vanished, leaving a pile of spiked rocks where he stood.

(In the Kappa Land Aquarium)

Gi was petting Kisa as she fed her some fish. "There you go, girl. Eat up. And make sure too get plenty of exercise." Gi said with a giggle as she petted the dolphin as her body began to glow blue.

"Gi-chan, what's going on?" Mira asked as she ran over, but saw Gi scream as she vanished, leaving a puddle of water where she was standing.

(In New York City, at a diner)

Wheeler was with his friends, laughing as they ate as his ring glowed. "What the?" he asked in shock as he glowed a dark red color.

"Wheeler! What's goin' on!" asked Trish with shock, as Wheeler looked freaked.

"I don't kno-" before Wheeler could finish he vanished from sight in a bright flash of red light, leaving a circle of ash where he sat.

(In St. Petersberg, at Linka's house)

Linka was typing on a computer, humming a tune as she looked over some blue prints she made for a new plane as she picked up the laptop. "Alright, now I can show father my new invention."

Suddenly she glowed white as Mishka walked in. "Linka, vhat's going on?" he asked in shock as Linka looked shocked.

"I don't know…but I don't like it," said Linka as she vanished with her laptop, leaving a small gust of wind too twist the papers in the room around the room.

(Later…in a mysterious island. August 1st, 4:59 PM)

The five teens were dropped off from their light on a strange area. It appeared to be a beach with a green mountain with plenty of grass and trees, and a few grazing animals.

"Uh…what just happened?" asked Wheeler as he got up. "And who the heck are you guys?"

"Calm down." Linka said flatly. "I was going too ask you the same question." She then put her laptop under her arm.

"Hello there, I am Ma-Ti Souza, and you are?" asked Ma-Ti, looking at the others.

"The name's Wheeler." Wheeler said calmly. "JUST Wheeler."

"Kwame Conte." Said Kwame as he looked at Gi and asks "And you are?"

"Gi Kawaguchi." Said Gi with a smile, as she looked at Linka, who sighed as she adjusted her glasses.

"I am Linka Kuznetsov, daughter of Adrian Kuznetsov." Said Linka.

"that Russian environmental scientist?" asked Gi, curious.

"Dah, that is correct." Linka said with a nod.

"So…where the hell ARE we?" asked Wheeler, looking around with confusion.

"You, child...are on Hope Island. My home." said a voice as the five teens turned to see a tanned skin woman with a long black braid and a blue and green robe as she removed her hood, smiling at them with her dark green eyes. "Welcome, guardians."

"...excuse me?" asked Linka, confused.

"Kwame...Wheeler...Linka...Gi...Ma-Ti...you have been brought here to help protect the earth. I have seen the dangers people have and I Can't stand to see it any longer." said the woman calmly. "I am Gaia...and you are Earth's new Protectors. But don't worry...you won't be alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Ma-Ti, curious as Gaia smiled as she points to the rings they were wearing.

"You can summon a champion to aid you in your times of need. While your powers are great, they are from a being that helped me protect this world and the life of this planet."

"How do we meet this man?" asked Kwame, curious as Gaia chuckled.

"Just combine your powers, it's that simple. Do you wish to meet him now?" asked Gaia, curious.

"Yes. Talking to myself has gotten me really weirded out, so how do we summon him?" asked Wheeler, as Gaia smiled.

"Say the following in this order in English: Terrae. Ignis Ventus. Aqua. Cor." Gaia said, as they looked confused.

"…What the yami does that mean?" asked Gi, confused.

"Its Latin…it means 'Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Heart'." Linka explained, getting some stares. "…I take Latin in school."

"So…does it have too be in that order?" asked Wheeler, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, so Kwame has to start it. Than wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti." Gaia said, backing up.

"Alright than…let our Powers combine." Kwame said as he raised his hand up, as the others did as well. "EARTH!" His ring glowed green.

"FIRE!" said Wheeler as his ring glowed orange.

"WIND!" said Linka as her ring glowed white.

"WATER!" Gi said as her ring glowed blue.

"HEART!" Said Ma-Ti as his ring glowed yellow as the five beams formed into a dark sphere in the sky.

"Whoa…" said Wheeler as the sphere began to crack as five beams of light came out of it.

The sphere broke with a five way energy burst, forming into a humanoid being as the orb shrank down and turned into a yellow orb inside of his chest.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Wheeler, raising an eyebrow as the being landed. The man had transparent blue skin, glowing green energy for hair, glowing white eyes, a black and red jumpsuit with black gloves and boots, with an orb of yellow Energy on his chest.

"I…am Captain Planet." Said the being with a small smile, as Wheeler snorted a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but ya gotta admit…THAT is kind of a stupid name." Wheeler said with a chuckle. Captain Planet just looked at him calmly as his eyes flashed. Suddenly the ground under Wheeler busted open with a geyser of water, making him yell out.

"Hey! Put me down!" said Wheeler, annoyed as Captain Planet tapped his chin.

"Hmm…okay." Captain Planet with a shrug as he snapped his fingers, as the ground closed as Wheeler fell down. He then went down to his level and asks, "So, what have we learned?"

"Don't piss off a guy with elemental powers…" Wheeler said with a grunt as Captain Planet shrugged.

"Eh, good enough." Captain Planet said as he flew back a bit.

"Jerk…" mumbled Wheeler as he crossed his arms.

"I heard that." Captain Planet said, making Wheeler go wide eyed as the others laughed a bit at his misfortune.

Gaia chuckled as she says "Anyway, besides making Wheeler feel worse about himself, I want to tell you why I brought you all here." She then formed an orb of energy as it showed the earth.

"So…you want us to protect the earth? We're not just gonna tell people to recycle, are we?" asked Wheeler.

"Not always. That will be part of the job though. Your main job is to protect all life on earth. Man and beast. Both can be harmed if we do not protect this earth. From both unnatural and environmental threats." Gaia explained.

"So…the five of us and Captain Planet are here to protect the Earth from all forms of threats?" asked Linka.

"Yes. Sort of like 'super heroes' if you would. I believe your different aspects can compliment each other perfectly." Gaia said calmly.

"what do you mean?" asked Kwame, curious as Gaia smiled as five orbs appeared, showing the acts that activated their powers.

"Kwame…your natural good heart allowed you to stand up too the Night Lions and save that mother and son." Gaia said, showing Kwame using the sand tidal wave to send them away.

Kwame just shrugged, rubbing the back of his head as the orb went onto him and formed into a yellow globe-like symbol on his shirt, making him look confused.

"Gi…your compassion and kindness allowed you to save your friend from a danger that could have ended his life." Gaia said as it showed Gi sending Bleak into the river.

Gi shifted her feet a bit, kind of embarrassed as the same yellow globe appeared on her shirt.

"Wheeler…your bravery and instinct helped you stand your ground against a group of fiends." Gaia said as it showed Wheeler using his fire to knock a group of men away.

Wheeler just smirked as the yellow orb appeared on his shirt, as he says "Weird, but do-able."

"Linka, your high value on life helped you save this man from his self destructive ways." Gaia continued as it showed Linka saving the man from his suicide attempt with her wind powers.

Linka smiled as she adjusted her glasses as the yellow globe appeared on her shirt. She smiled as she adjusted her laptop in her arms.

"And Ma-Ti…your pure heart saved your grandfather from a terrible fate. Like you are the heart of your village, your powers shall help fuel the powers of the others here. Now good luck, my Planeteers." Gaia said with a smile as she vanished.

"…Planeteers?" asked Ma-Ti as the yellow globe appeared on his shirt. "Odd name…"

Wheeler walked over to Ma-Ti and asks "So...what kind of power IS heart, anyway? I mean...I can create fire out of nothing, and you make people feel better?"

Ma-Ti just smirked as his eyes glowed a bit as he says "Hey Wheeler, why not dance for the girls?"

"Wait, why the hell would I-HEY!" said Wheeler as his body suddenly began to dance in different styles, as the girls giggled a bit at this.

Kwame then says "Ma-Ti, let him go."

"Sorry, Kwame." said Ma-Ti with a chuckle as he released his hold on Wheeler. "And That is what I can do with 'Heart'." Wheeler just rubbed his neck a bit, a smirk forming.

"Kid, I think me and you will get along just fine." said Wheeler as he got his fist out a bit. Ma-Ti looked confused at this, as he says "You're supposed ta pound it."

"…'Pound it'?" asked Ma-Ti, curious.

"You hit your fist against mine." Wheeler said, as Ma-Ti nods as he did so. "So…what do ya guys think about this?"

"Besides the fact this is insane…I think ve vere chosen for a reason." Linka said, looking at the group.

"So…you guys willing to be a team?" Captain Planet asked, looking at them from the skies.

"Hmm…" Kwame looked at the others as he put his ring hand out. "I am if you are."

"As am I." Gi said as she set her ring hand on top of his, as Ma-Ti did the same.

Linka shrugged as she says "Eh, vhy not." As she put her hand on top of theirs, as they looked at Wheeler, who was crossing his arms.

Wheeler looked at them and sighed. "I may regret this later…but what the hell. I'm in." He walked over and set his hand on top of theirs. Captain Planet flew down as he put his hand on top of theirs.

"Just remember this, power if yours!" said Captain Planet as he vanished into the rings, at the rings glowed with energy.

"Well…this should be an interesting experience." Ma-Ti as the others nod, agreeing. The five looked up at this, as they looked at their rings.

End of Part 5

Okay, here's the final part of the Prologue and the official start of this series. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of this first addition. The first villain that will appear officially will be next. I'll let it be a surprise. Please let me know what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
